villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Arkeville
Doctor Arkeville is a supporting antagonist in the first season of The Transformers. He is a mad scientist who allied himself with the Decepticons in order to achieve his goal of taking over Earth. He was voiced by the late Casey Kasem. ''G1 Transformers'' First debuting in the 3-part episode "The Ultimate Doom", Dr. Arkeville, at some unknown point, made an alliance with Megatron, who offered him the chance to rule the world in exchange for using his hypno-chips to enslave humans for the Decepticons. He and Megatron then welcome Sparkplug Witwicky, who had been kidnapped by Laserbeak, to use him as a test subject for the hypno-chips, thus bringing him under the Decepticon control. As a means of demonstrating the plan, Megatron sends a replica of Optimus Prime for Sparkplug to attack, which had been a huge success. At the space bridge site, Megatron then reveals his plan to send Cybertron to Earth orbit using the space bridge. Shocked, Dr. Arkeville protested that this plan of his will destroy Earth by creating natural disasters due to Cybertron's gravity, which will turn Earth into a barren wasteland. Megatron then claims it's none of his business if Earth gets destroyed. After Spike manages to temporary lift his father's brainwashing, Dr. Arkeville saw this and recomputes the signal, thus placing Sparkplug under his control again. After finding out that Megatron sent Skywarp to bring a brainwashed Sparkplug to Cybertron, he complained that he will lose control of his slaves if they are not on Earth, but Megatron then admits that he had a replica of Arkeville's computer on Cybertron and tells him not to worry. Upon realizing that Soundwave had disrupted his hypno-chips using his audio disruptor waves to distract the Autobots, he immediately fixed the disruption, yet needed more "materials" to modify this. Megatron contacts Dr. Arkeville, who is informed of the situation. After a few experiments on Sparkplug, Dr. Arkeville is convinced & Megatron promises that he will have all the slaves they need to collect Energon for Cybertron. Dr. Arkeville then heard one of Megatron's other plans, to let the tidal waves slam into the generators to create large amounts of Energon. He then protested that this will kill all his slaves if this won't be stopped, only for the Decepticon leader to mock him in purpose. After an argument between Megatron and Starscream, he told the doctor to stay away from the backstabbing Seeker. Dr. Arkeville then wonders if Starscream really is the ally he is looking for. Whether his decision is real or not, Starscream then rescues and kidnaps him after Megatron leaves him to drown with the rest of the slaves. The mad scientist attempts to produce Energon cubes for Starscream from his brain power, only to be rebuffed by the latter. They are then discovered by Megatron, who tries to execute them both. However, Starscream escapes with Doctor Arkeville, thanks to the Autobots' tampering of the hypno-chips control on the human slaves, distracting Megatron and the Decepticons. Dr. Arkeville made his last appearance in the episode "Countdown to Extinction". After Starscream thought that Megatron was dead, he forces Dr. Arkeville to take him to his secret laboratory. Upon arriving, Dr. Arkeville introduces his invention the Exponential Generator; a power source that, once it overcharges, will detonate with enough energy to destroy the Earth. He told Starscream not to mess with it, but the Seeker ignored his warning for his selfish conquest for the universe and explains his plan to use the generator to destroy Earth so he can become the leader of the Decepticons by programming the generator's power to maximum level so he can collect the energy from the Earth's remains. Dr. Arkeville tries to stop him, only to be knocked unconscious and brought to Cybertron. At the Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron, Dr. Arkeville tries to stop the explosion using Shockwave's computer, only to be electrocuted instead. He then wakes up, and discovers that he was turned into a cyborg by the medic droids in order to save his life and is strapped on a mechanical chair. When the generator's explosion failed, thanks to the uneasy alliance between Optimus Prime and Megatron, Starscream contacts Dr. Arkeville about the situation, only to be sarcastically reminded by the latter that he is strapped in a chair, who also claims that he is the only one who knew how the device worked. After the events of this episode, it is unknown what became of Dr. Arkeville. Trivia *He is the first human villain to have allied with the Decepticons. *Even though he had a short appearance and his ultimate fate is unknown, Dr. Arkeville appeared in many expanded continuities of the Transformers media. *Arkeville serves as the loose inspiration for Transformers: Rescue Bots villain Doctor Thaddeus Morocco (although the latter has a much more prominent role in his respective series). Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Transformers Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Category:Hegemony Category:Pawns Category:Inconclusive Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Elderly Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated